


I am Groot (GotG x Child! Reader Drabble)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Children should not be left alone on the Milano!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Groot (GotG x Child! Reader Drabble)

I am Groot (GotG x Child! Reader Drabble) 

 

“I am Groot.”

“And I’m (y/n).”

“I am Groot.” 

“And my name’s (y/n).” 

“I am Groot.” 

“I. Am. (y/n).” 

“I AM GROOT!” 

“AND I AM (y/n)!”

“He’s not saying his name, dim-wit,” the sly raccoon snarled as he smacked you in the back of the head, “He just talks like that.” 

“Then what’s he saying?” You glared at the strange alien, rubbing the sharp, throbbing pain away from the now tangled mess of (h/c) locks. 

“He’s asking if you would stop yelling at him,” Rocket sneered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, waiting for you to apologize to his partner in crime.

“Oops,” you muttered as you looked up at the six foot house plant, “Sorry, Groot.”

“I am Groot,” he beamed between the cracks on his face as he patted you gently on the head.

“Ok,” you turned away from the bandits, heading down the hallway, “I’m think gonna explore the rest of the ship!” You soon disappeared from sight; Rocket let out a sign and Groot slightly chuckled as they made their way to the front of the ship. They were just about at turn around the corner when a loud bang echoed across the hall followed by a series shorter bangs and smoke filling up the room. The two turned around to find you running away for dear life. It only took a few seconds for Rocket to connect the dots.

“Hey wait, that was my room!” 

“Sorry, Rocket!” you yelled as you sprinted even harder to Star-lord’s room, hoping that maybe he could help you hide from the explosive wrath of the now extremely pissed off coon.


End file.
